Pterodactyls, roses and First Dates
by stardiva
Summary: ok stupid title but this is Janto's first date. Please review. Don;t make me beg.


Ianto opened the door to his apartment nervously. He smiled as he saw who was there. Standing in front of him stood Jack Harkness. Jack had come to pick him up for their first date. Jack smiled almost shyly. "Hi" he said Ianto smiling just as softly as he returned the greeting "Hi your self." Smiling. Jack held out the bouquet of flowers he held in his hands , "These are for you." Ianto accepted the flowers as he looked at them . Jack had brought him four long stemmed roses , two red, two lilac. Ianto looked back at Jack " Thank you Jack. Won't you please come in?" Jack smiled as he walked in , "Thanks don't mind if I do" as he walked in past Ianto who closed the door behind them, Ianto spoke " Make your self at home, I'll just put these in water then get my coat. And we can go,:"

Jack nodded as he watched Ianto head for his small kitchen. Jack sat down on Ianto's small sofa as he watched Ianto put the flowers in a vase and then place the vase on his small kitchen table " Nice place you have here," He said as he looked around Ianto smiled as he arranged the flowers. Jack watched Ianto do this and spoke. " The girl at the flower shop said each color has a meaning," Ianto turned to face Jack who was now standing close to him, Ianto gulped " Oh Really?" He squeaked as he gulped again" what do the colors that you pick represent ." He shuddered as he felt Jack's warm breath on his neck Jack looked at the flowers and then back at Ianto " She said the Red ones means are for Love from the heart, " Ianto blushed as he looked at the blossoms in disbelief , " Love from his heart?" Ianto thought "Did that mean that Jack… No, Jones don't be so daft. He got you the red ones because he knows you like the color red, Jack couldn't possibly have feeling for y.." He felt Jack's arms slip around his waist and held him dangerously close . Ianto looked at him as his breath caught. As he asked " And the lilac ones Sir?" Jack lightly kissed Ianto's cheek then looked at his hopefully soon to be lover searchingly " The Lilac ones are for love at first sight," Jack looked deep in to Ianto's eyes as he continued "It seems Jones , Ianto Jones you have captured my heart from the very moment we met that night in the park. And I did fall in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you." He gently kissed Ianto's lips, When the kiss ended Ianto looked at Jack longingly and whispered breathlessly " I think we should be going," Jack nodded as he kissed Ianto's cheek and arm in arm , they left Ianto's flat.

As Jack drove Ianto sat in the passenger seat darting glances over at Jack which didn't go un notice by the driver, Ianto spoke " So where are you taking me?' Jack smirked as he parked the SVU "You'll see," and he got out, Ianto looked puzzled as Jack opened his door . Ianto looked around him " Jack this is a warehouse. I thought we were going out for dinner." Jack grinned " We are," Ianto looked at him " Jack this isn't what I had in mind when you asked me out," Jack looked at him" What ? Its not a office" Ianto rolled his eyes " Damn he got me there." Jack held him close "Trust me ok?" Ianto sighed and went along as Jack opened the warehouse door, " Close your eyes Ianto." Ianto did as he was told and Jack took hold of his hand. and lead him through the door.

Jack then closed the door and went to where he had left Ianto standing, He put his arms around the young Welshman's waist and put his chin lightly on Ianto's shoulder, he softly spoke, " Ok open your eyes," Ianto opened his eyes and blinked, " Oh Jack it is perfect."

Ianto looked around him in amazement Jack had set up a table set for two complete with candles and fine china, Jack lead him to the table and pulled out his chair, " Your chair sir,: " Ianto smiled as he sat in the chair Jack held out for him and was about to speak when he heard a great squawk come from up above his head, Ianto looked around him then up. and saw something he hadn't expected to see, It was a pterodactyl , Ianto knew of only one of these great creatures in existence " Myfawny ." he muttered as he looked at Jack " Ok Jack how in the hell did you get her here? And why is she here? And not at the Hub? Did she escape? " Jack shook his head and nervously shrugged and looked at Ianto " I uummm sort of had Owen drug her chocolate," Ianto looked at him incredulous " You what? You drugged her chocolate? Why?" Jack spoke again " So I could bring her here for our date." Ianto looked at him " For our date? Why?"

Jack hung his head and gave Ianto his best little boy in the world smile that he knew Ianto couldn't resist, " Well I wanted to recreate the night we caught her, To make our date special ." He looked at Ianto again as he sat down "You mad?" Ianto smiled as he took hold of Jack's hand " No Jack I am not mad," He leaned over and tenderly kissed him " I love you for doing this for me"

Jack smiled as he cocked his eye brows " You love me?" Ianto nodded "Yes I do Jack ,"Ianto smiled bashfully as he said this, not since Lisa had he ever felt this way about another human being, There was something about Jack that made Ianto feel complete even when the world seemed mixed up, which it often did.

Jack looked at him now " Shall we eat?" Ianto nodded as Jack poured the wine he had brought into two wine goblets Jack had also got all of Ianto's favorite foods from the local Chinese Restaurant. They sat talking and just enjoying their time together. Jack put his head in his hand and just looked at Ianto, Ianto blushed at this as he sipped his coffee.

Jack rose and took hold of Ianto's hand and lead him to a small room in the warehouse, in it Jack had arranged for a double bed to be there, They stripped off their clothes and Jack laid Ianto on the bed and he went down beside him and soon they shared kisses and caresses and they lost themselves in the feelings they had for each other.

Ianto lay with his head on Jack's bare shoulder as he feel Jack's hand on the small of his back, Ianto felt Jack kiss his forehead and murmur into Ianto's hair, " Wow that was a hell of a first date," Ianto smiled as he gently fingered Jacks nipple and looked in Jack's face, " Yes it was, a hell of a first date." He gently kissed Jack's lips then he rested his head again on Jack's shoulder, They lay there in a comfortable silence, Outside in the main section of the warehouse they could hear the coeing of Myfawny Ianto looked at Jack who was smiling "I think she approves." Ianto nodded in agreement. " I think so too." They kissed again and just relaxed in each others arms.

Ianto spoke " there is one thing I want to know," Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Owen gave me enough drugged chocolate to get her back to the hub you don't have…" Ianto shock his head " That is not what I mean Jack." Jack looked at him puzzled " Then what??" Ianto grinned " Well since this is Our first date, do I still get a good night kiss.?"


End file.
